beyblademetalsagafandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Kyoya
" Nikdy nebudem drviť! Nie teraz, alebo nikdy! "thumb -Kyoya Tategami Kyoya Tategami Japonec 盾 神 キョウヤ Anglický preklad Tategami Kyōya Anglický názov Dub Kyōya Tategami Vek 16 Pohlavia Muž Zamestnanie Legenda Blader , bývalý člen tímu Divoký Fang, bývalý vodca tváre lovci. Rodina Kakeru Tategami (Brother) Manga iba Beyblades * Beyblades Leone 145D Rock Leone 145WB : Fang Leone 130W ² D Prvé vystúpenie (Anime) Episode 1 Prvé vystúpenie (Manga) Zväzok 1, kapitola 1 Beyblade Zoznam - kategórie Biografia Kyōya Tategami (盾神キョウヤ, Tategami Kyōya) je jedným z hlavných protagonistov kovov Saga a Gingko je konečné súpera. On bol prvý, vodca lovcov tváre , gangu, ktorí boli po beybladers "Face" časť Bey a Beypoints majiteľa. Aj keď, po prehre s Gingko dvakrát, on rozhodne sa rozpustiť skupinu a nakoniec sa pripojí Gingko a jeho priatelia. On vstúpil do turnaja " Big Bang Bladers "na africký tím," Team divoké Fang ". V súčasnej dobe je na ceste s Gingko a spol nájsť zvyšné Bladers Legenda , aby zastavil najvyššie zlo, Nemesis z riadenia sveta. Jeho aktuálna Beyblade je Fang Leone 130W ² D , ktorá je vývoj rocku Leone 145WB. Obsah show Vzhľad Upraviť Kyoya vyzerá, že nosia zelené bez rukávov náter na čiernu košeľu. On tiež nosia hnedé rukavice, topánky a opasok a béžovej nohavice. Metal Fury, nosia čiernu bundu bez rukávov cez zelenú košeľu. On tiež nosia hnedé pásy a hnedé topánky a rukavice a svetlo šedej nohavice. V oboch prípadoch sa tiež nosí prívesok okolo krku (zmeny v kovových Fury). Osobnosť Upraviť Na začiatku bol veľmi domýšľavý a arogantný, a bol videný ako protivník v prvých niekoľkých epizód. Kyoya vždy sa zameriava na boj, a neváha pri útoku súpera. Nemá späť z problémov a má silné poňatie cti ako Blader. Dáva mu všetko počas bitky a očakáva, že ďalšie Bladers, aby urobili to isté. {C Potom, čo odišiel spojenectvo s Doji , on je na strane dobra. Tiež sa stáva zrelší a múdrejší. On je najlepší priatelia s Benkei, ale došla trpezlivosť sa s ním snaží priblížiť k nemu. V manga, on je oveľa priateľskejší a hovorí oveľa viac, než čo robí v anime. Teraz je známy ako jeden z najzávažnejších postáv v prehliadke v porovnaní s energetickým Gingko . Bol veľmi odhodlaný človek a ísť do krajnosti, k splneniu jeho odhodlanie. Kyoya je jedným z najsilnejších v beybladers Beyblade: Metal Fusion a je tiež hlavný protagonista v príbehu, rovnako ako je Gingko rival.They a Ryuga je najsilnejší Bladers už teraz. Manga Upraviť Tento vodca zla tváre lovci sa zdá cynická, stále škerí. On zachytil Kenta, Gingko je mladý priateľovi, a lákal Ginga do svojej hnusné, kde ho bitka 100 ďalších tvárí Hunters. Kyoya volá Gingko "Bandana-boy", a Kenta "SAGiTTARiO-skrček" ... Po jeho porážke sa Gingko, sa rozhodol stať sa priateľmi s ním. Tvár Lovci nezdalo dôležité, aby mu potom, aj keď bol šokovaný, keď Vlk D125B zničil jeho budovy. Kyoya tiež preklína docela dosť v manga. Anime Upraviť Beyblade: Metal Fusion Upraviť Kyoya je najprv videný ako vodca tváre Hunters, skupina ľudí, v meste Kenta je to zvyčajne tyran iné Bladers a kradnúť ich body. V prvej epizóde po Benkei , jeden z jeho podriadených mu povie o nové a mocné Blader Gingko Hagan , okamžite zvýšil záujem o neho a chcel vyskúšať svoju silu. Čoskoro Kyoya vs Gingko Potom Gingko dostal úlohu, šiel do skladu, a zrazu obklopený sto Bladers s Beys pripravený k boju. Kyoya sedel na nosníku sledoval bitku s úsmevom, keď sa čakala, aby ukázal svoju silu. K jeho prekvapenie, Gingko porazil všetky ľahko a teraz Kyoya chcel bojovať Blader sám. V tesnej bitke Gingko Výhry so svojím Bey, Storm Pegasus 105RF. Ginga porazí Kyoya O niečo neskôr, Kyoya stál Doji , silný Blader a nepriateľ Gingko. Povedal mu, že on mohol trénovať, aby sa stal dostatočne silný, aby porazil svojho rivala. Kyoya rýchlo rástla podozrenie na neho, a vyzval ho k boji, len prehrať s Bey Doji je, Dark Wolf. S tým, Kyoya musel opustiť tváre lovci a sám nastúpil vrtuľník s Doji. To bolo posledné čas Benkei a ostatní ho videl až Episode 9, kedy bol zranený Benkei Kyoya, pretože on nemohol ovládnuť, ako to urobil predtým. Ako on dostal jeho zvýšenie pevnosti bolo uvedené v predchádzajúcej epizóde, kedy bol zaťažkávacou skúškou, zatiaľ čo jeho život na trati. Kyoya bolo upustené od Wolfa Canyon a dostal za úlohu vyšplhať až na vrchol. Kyoya školenia v tme zariadení Nebula školenia. Vzhľadom k výške skalnatých útesov a nebezpečných počasie v oblasti, prežili to by určite vás posilní. V stredu sa z kúta svorka hladných vlkov, bol schopný odomknúť zviera v strane na neho starať a je preč. To bolo, keď Kyoya začalo konať násilne, nemilosrdný a úplne zabudol, kto boli jeho spojencami. V epizóde 10, Kyoya Gingko vyzval k boju ho na štadióne. Strety boli divoké a na niektorých Kyoya vs Gingko znovu mieste to vyzeralo Gingko bol na pokraji porážky, ale neustále jasot z detí okolo neho bol schopný zvýšiť Gingko ducha a premôže Kyoya. Tiež, keď sa o Kyoya vyhrať, Leone nechcel, aby jeho partner je plný nenávisti a začal plakať, vedúci Gingko poukázať na to Kyoya Bey emócie k jeho činnosti. Na konci Kyoya si pamätá, ako veľmi sa on a jeho Bey prešla dohromady a čo vlastne znamená beyblading. Sľúbil, nezraniť Leone vôbec. Avšak, bola príjemná atmosféra rýchlo zaradená, keď Daidoji krokov od jeho súkromnej čiernej helikoptéry a blahoželá dva Bladers v ich veľkolepé bitky. Epizódy preruší a pokračuje na ďalšie, kde hovorí, že Daidoji Kyoya nezískal veľa cvičiť, a "vďaka" nemu začatia jeho Bey na neho, keď je Kyoya Leone plakal, zranenia Kyoya zle a popraskané niektorých častiach Leone. Benkei rýchlo ponáhľal k nemu dostal strach, zatiaľ čo Gingko rozhněvanější Kyoya porazený Doji Kvôli tomu, čo manažéra temná hmlovina (Daidoji) robil. Potom, čo pôsobí rušivo skupina s veľkým valcovanie kovový kotúč a zastavil sa na zemi bez strát, a to ako Daidoji Gingko a zmizol do noci. Ďalší deň Kyoya prebudil a zistil, že jeho telo je pokryté v obväzoch. Keď Benkei vošiel dovnútra a vykríkol, ako uľavilo, že bolo vidieť, že je v poriadku, si spomenul na Bitka mal včera a čo sa Daidoji. Madoka čoskoro vstúpil do miestnosti s podnosom jedla a tiež ukazuje Kyoya jeho Bey Leone úplne opravený a leštené. Kyoya spýtal, prečo išla do krajnosti, len preto, aby sme nepriateľa. Madoka odpovedal tým, že nemôžu len tak ignorovať ho a Benkei bol prosí, aby mu pomohol. Neskôr boli obaja prekvapení, že Kyoya zmizol a Gingko sa vrátil, povedal im, že stratil Daidoji stopu. Kyoya potom sa objavil a povedal im, kde to bolo. Idú na Hrad Doji a Gingko, Benkei, Kenta a Madoka okamžite zastavila ich prvé prekážkou, veľká vstupnú bránu. Tieto tri Bladers nemohol dostať prejsť mnohými Beys, ktoré boli na nich strieľali. Ale s pomocou Kyoya, oni boli schopní prekonať tým, že rozbije, a dovnútra základne. Získanie Kyoya vs Dan a Reiki temná hmlovina na zámku. oddelené kúsok po kúsku z dôvodov rôznych pascí umiestnené Daidoji, Kyoya zostal a povedal Gingko nájsť Ryuga, zatiaľ čo on sa zaoberal dvojčatá Geminos. Vyhral bez námahy a rýchlo dohnali svojich priateľov. Avšak, nemohol robiť nič iné než sledovať, ako Gingko šiel proti Ryuga a prehral bitku. Kyoya bol prekvapený, ako veľmi Gingko osobnosti zmenila v tej bitke, nechá jeho city vyzrieť na neho. Kyoya a jeho priatelia sa vrátiť domov a Gingko je naozaj v depresii zo straty. Kyoya sa snaží zistiť prečo, ale nemôže si to od neho tak ľahko. Konečne, povie Gingko Kyoya a ostatní o tom, ako jeho otec prehral s Ryuga v sopke a dal mu Beyblade, Storm Pegasus, hovorí Gingko uniknúť. S tým, Gingko listy. Kyoya a ostatné zistiť Gingko rodné mesto, dedina Koma. Tie sa delia do dvoch skupín po hádke. Kyoya a Benkei neskôr vidieť človeka, ktorý hovorí, že jeho meno je Hyoma. Keď Kyoya žiada o neho ak on je Blader, Hyoma hovorí nie. Benkei pýta sa ho, či videl dvaja jeho priatelia, hovorí, že jeden krátky so zelenými vlasmi a druhý je dievča s hnedými vlasmi. Hyoma hovorí, že nie, ale keď sa trio stretnutie Madoka Kyoya podozrivé priateľa Hyoma-Gingko je a Kenta, Madoka Kenta a hovoril, že oni videli Hyoma. Kyoya sa naozaj o podozrivých Hyoma. Hyoma hovorí, že sa dostanú do dediny Koma, ale hlupáci im tým, že opakovane vedie späť na rovnaké miesto. Kyoya stavia skaly na útese a zakaždým im vrátiť sa stavia ďalšie skaly. Neskôr, Kyoya postaví Hyoma o tom, a zdôrazňuje, že Hyoma práve vedie je dokola. Beyblade Kovové majstrov Upraviť Nebol zobrazí až niekoľko epizód po premiére. Kyoya zúčastnil v japonskom turnaji rozhodnúť zástupca pre Japonsko. On vyhral, ale neprijal ju. On išiel do Africas turnaj len preto, keby vyhral on mohol bitku Gingko na majstrovstvách sveta. To je, kde sa stretol s Níl a rezervovaný. Kovové Boj Beyblade 4D Upraviť Kyoya dostal aktualizovaný návrh na novú sezónu. V Fragment hviezdy , Kyoya bojoval Gingko na neznámeho ostrova. Počas bitky, Leone a Pegasus sa vyvinul do Fang Leone a Big Bang Pegasus, resp. Výsledok tejto bitky sa nezobrazí. V L-Drago Zničte , Kyoya začal boj s novou Bey Ryuga je, L-Drago Destoy. On prehral bitku v ďalšej epizóde . On je tiež jeden z 10 Legenda Bladers.Also Kyoya opustil skupinu v epizóde Blader štyroch ročných období. Kyoya je Blader Of Four Season. Jeho sezóna je jar. Zápasy Bitka záznamov Upraviť Beyblade Kovové Fusion Oponent Výsledok Ginkga Hagan Stratiť Benkei a tváre lovci Vyhrať Doji Stratiť Benkei a tváre lovci Vyhrať Tetsuya Watarigani Vyhrať Kenta a Benkei Vyhrať Ginkga Hagan Stratiť Dan a Reiki (Tag w / Gingko ) Vyhrať Hikaru Hasama Žiadny výsledok Hyoma Vyhrať Yu Tendo Stratiť Ginkga Hagan Neznáma Anonymný beybladers Vyhrať Tobi Oike Vyhrať Hikaru Hasama Vyhrať Battle Royal Vyhrať Kumasuke Kumade Vyhrať Benkei Hanawa Vyhrať Ryuga Stratiť Beyblade Kovové majstrov Oponent Výsledok Výber Blader Vyhrať Tsubasa otory Vyhrať Štyri beybladers Vyhrať Zelená skupina Battle Royal Vyhrať Niekoľko Bladers (Tag w / Níl ) Vyhrať Salhan Vyhrať Ginkga Hagan Kresliť Ginkga a Masamune (Tag w / Níl ) Stratiť Ian Gracy a HD beybladers (Tag w / Wild Fang) Vyhrať Damian Hart Vyhrať Beyblade Kovové Fury Oponent Výsledok Ginkga Hagan Kresliť Benkei Hanawa Vyhrať Johannes Žiadny výsledok Ryuga Stratiť 2 Tourdament Bladers (Tag w / Benkei ) Žiadny výsledok Johannes & Motti (Tag w / Benkei ) Vyhrať Aguma a Bao (Tag w / Benkei ) Stratiť Aguma Vyhrať Aguma Žiadny výsledok Yu Tendo Žiadny výsledok Yu Tendo a Titi Žiadny výsledok Dunamis Vyhrať Beyblades Leone 145D : Je Kyoya prvý Beyblade sa používa v manga. Rock Leone 145WB : V anime, Kyoya vyrazil s rock Leone miesto Leone 145D. Ponechá si útok "Lion víchor múr" (Lion sila víchrice múru v anime) z manga. Skala Leone je obrana typu Beyblade. Pôsobí ako Dranzer v starej série: rýchly a divoký. Tiež sa zobrazí len v prípade Leone Kyoya mu povie, ako popustiť uzdu svojej finálnej útok. Fang Leone 130W2D : Kyoya tretej Beyblade v manga (na druhom mieste v anime). Kyoya sa vracia s novou Beyblade, potom, čo sa vyvinul vďaka sile hviezdy fragment. Bestie / konečných úderov Upraviť Lev Japonec 狮子 Anglický preklad Shishi Dub anglické meno Leone Prvé vystúpenie (Anime) Episode 2 Prvé vystúpenie (Manga) Zväzok 1, Kapitola 2 Lion (狮子, Shishi) je zviera v Bey Kyoya a je jedným zo znakov zverokruhu funkčné. Slash Claw: Kyoya začistenie sa pohybujú v boji kovov Beyblade DS je Slash Claw (スラッシュクロー, Surasshu kôrou). Lion Gale Force-stenu : Kyoya prvý pohyb dokončenie v anime a manga je víchor múr (狮子暴风壁, Shishi Boufuuheki) Kyoya najprv použil tento útok v kapitole 2 manga, a na Episode 2 z anime. Kráľ Lion 100 Fang Fury: Kyoya Druhý pohyb dokončenie v anime je sto Fierce Fangs (狮子百烈牙, Shishi Hyaku Retsuga) Kyoya najprv použil tento útok na Episode 3 (anime). Divoký vietor Fang Dance : Kyoya tretej pohyb dokončenie v anime je vietor Fang War Dance (狮子风牙乱舞, Shishi Fuugarappu) Kyoya najprv použil tento útok na Episode 9 (anime). Kráľ Lion trhanie Blast : Kyoya je štvrtá dokončenie pohybovať v anime je vybuchnúť Storm (狮子王爆风破, Shishiou Bakufuuha) Kyouya najprv použil tento útok na diel 10 (anime). Mountain-krájanie Breaker: Kyoya Druhý pohyb dokončenie v manga je hora-krájanie Breaker (狮子崩山破, Houzanha) Kyouya najprv použil tento útok v kapitole 10 manga. Konečným Storm: Kyoya tretej pohyb dokončenie v manga je najvyšší Storm (究极双岚撃(アルティメットストーム), Arutimetto Sutoomu) Kyouya najprv použil tento útok, spolu s Ginga v kapitole 13 manga. To je odkazoval sa na ako "Spoločné Spin Move" (合体転技, Gattai Tenga). Kráľ Lion Furious Blast Shot : Kyoya piatej dokončenie pohybovať v anime je vybuchnúť Fierce Bullet (狮子爆风激烈弾, Shishi bakufuu gekiretsu dan) Kyoya najprv použil tento útok na epizóde 49. Kategória:Bladri